degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Double Date
It was a very cold winter day in the Club Penguin chat. Two couples had just met. Britnay and Lizzy and Balhh and Kikichara. Coming to the fact that these were the ONLY two couples in the whole chat, besides JessyPop trying to steal Britnay from her faithful partner Lizzy, decided that they would go on a double date. ~ "Britnay! do u has the baskit!" Lizzy says. They were at their two floor house in Ugonda. Lizzy had flew across two oceans to get to Britnay. Their love was too strong to be a long distance relationship. Britnay didn't have the money to fly to the States, so Lizzy decided she would go be with her. "Yesh itz in da pick up trck!" Britnay responded, she had packed Lizzy's favorite, dick on a stick. Despite its name, it was actually a very tasty treat popular from Lizzy's home state in Virginia. (You think I'm lying but I'm not). "Den lets go!!!!11!11!" Lizzy said. She grabbed her coat and a water bottle. They had to meet their friends Balhh and Kikichara soon. She climbed into the pick up truck with Britnay at her side. ~ "Omfg Kikichara. Get off fucking BGO and pay attention," Balhh said. She was growing annoyed with her. All she did was gloat about how she was "supreme" at BGO (Board Game Online). Everyone knew it wasn't true, for every ten times she played, she only won once. "Excuse u. Stop talking to Zavia and her Amys!" Kikichara fired back. All Balhh did was talk to Zavia. It was annoying, but quite hilarious. Zavia had recently told her she was having sex with amy2. Balhh was laughing so hard she rolled on the floor. "RatchetCubs," Balhh smiled. She knew how to piss Kikichara off. "Fuck u," Kikichara said. "We have to go. Double date with the freaks, remember?" ~ "HAI!!!!!" Lizzy screamed at Balhh and Kikichara. They cringed. Lizzy's voice was ear piercing. She could bust an eardrum. "Over her guise!!!!" Britnay yelled. "Why did we come?" Balhh whispered to Kikichara. Kikichara shrugged. Kikichara and Balhh came over to where Britnay and Lizzy were sitting. They took a seat beside them and Britnay opened the picnic basket. The food she displayed looked absolutely rancid. "WHAT THE FUCK?! IT'S MOVING !!!" Kikichara squealed. She rolled off the picnic blanket and crawled away. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE WENT WITH DELIA!" "Excuse me?" Balhh said. She cocked an eyebrow. "Um." "itz ugondian delicacy!!!! hommade and delciciosu!" Britnay frowned. She hadn't had someone reject her food like this. She was the top cook in her household, given, Lizzy never cooked. "u hurt mai luv!" Lizzy growled. She didn't like when people made fun of Britnay. She had gotten banned already for defending her, she wasn't going to let anyone boss her around again. "itz k lizzay. ily," Britnay smiled. Lizzy loosened her anger. She leaned back on the blanket. "You people are weird..." Balhh said. She shook her head. "No :)" Kikichara replied. They were exceptionally weird, almost as bad as Britnay and Lizzy. "Excuse," Balhh said. She was the ruler in the relationship, hell she even made it! Kikichara would never admit it, but she was only dating Balhh to make Delia jealous. Her heart laid with Delia, and she would always love her more than anyone. Of course, if Balhh were to find out, she would ban Kikichara from chat for days. "Omfggg!!!! i has ta go1!!!" Lizzy said, looking at her clock. She was going to be late for a very important meeting with her cafeteria lady. She was suggesting better foods for the cafe that didn't have stupid grease falling off of it. She was going to suggest Dicks on a Stick. "ofmg!!! das rite! we g2g!" Britnay packed up all the food and the blanket. They hopped in the truck without saying goodbye. "What the fu ck?" Kikichara said. She looked at Balhh. "We need to talk." "No we don't," Balhh replied. She grabbed Kikichara and drug her to the car. "We need to leave. We can talk never." And that my friends, is how Kikichara became Balhh's bitch. Category:Blog posts